User talk:Datasentinel
Thank you for all of the hard work you put into this wiki 15:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) -O- :Thx ever so much, hope I did not introduce too many errors though.Datasentinel (talk) 18:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- I don't know where you came from but boy am I glad you did. You are kicking butt with awesome information here and I, for one, appreciate your efforts. GreenLanternGasm (talk) 20:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the laurels, that is very kind of you and really cheered me up. Datasentinel (talk) 19:54, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Regarding events I see you have combined event from different years into one page. For example - The Witching Hour. I believe this makes them look chaotic and hard to navigate. I would like to split these pages apart into "Event (2011)" and "Event (2012)" etc. For example the page "The Witching Hour" would allow players to redirect them to either year 2011 or 2012. I feel there was no need to conbine them because they each have a different story, items, instances, mobs and bosses. :I am not responsible for the edits you are referring to. :However I agree that if there were different quests over the years there should be one main page for the seasonal event and the quests themselves should be on their own pages. You will find many places on this wiki, where stuff is summarized on one single page until somebody takes the time to structure it more properly. :Datasentinel (talk) 13:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey dude I created an account how do I hide my Ip :Go away please. There are enough web sites where you can post images of sexual nature. This is not one of those. Datasentinel (talk) 01:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- RE: Heroic Acts Trivia Oh, I did? Derp, sorry. My hand slipped and... um... accidentally deleted it :S --KingRainbow 18:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :To err is human, my king Datasentinel (talk) 09:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- I have tried to undo the vandalism by TRTT / 79.107.254.200 but some things I can not undo due to multiple revisions. Please check the pages that have been changed. I am also 76.107.208.233 21:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) -O- :Hi, I am not an admin here on this wiki, thus I have have the same means to edit something like you and everyone else, but I'll see what I can do. Datasentinel (talk) 09:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S.: You had already dealt with most spam, so there was not much for me to do. Thank you very much for your actions. Datasentinel (talk) 09:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iconic sets Hi there, aeronaut is not an iconic set(even though it is one of the pvp gear sets now) - all iconic sets got their feats in the "Iconic Styles Feats" section Pingvinozavr (talk) 17:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Ahh, ok, I thought iconic to be sold from an iconic hero, but obviously it means worn by an iconic hero. Thanks for correcting it. Datasentinel (talk) 19:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- I was quite surprised to wake up this morning to 110 Emails. They were all from Wikia! Thanks for all the help! Nebiksrazu (talk) 11:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I just added some missing categories. If you don't want so many single e-mails, you can change that in your site preferences by clicking on your user name (which you probably know already). :Anyway, thanks for all your work too. Always good to see people like you taking a bite into the missing stuff. :Datasentinel (talk) 16:33, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thank you for editing and adding pages to the hidden stats. I got caught up with work so i couldn't finish, i probably would of forgotten. ^ ^ An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 08:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :np. I did not do much though. Datasentinel (talk) 09:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Please redirect the page to the correct spelling when that happens. User:Atheist723 (talk) 10:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :OK, but in the case of spelling errors, that does not make much sense since the links to it need to be corrected too. Thus the falsely spelled page is a sure and link-free deletion candidate if taken care of correctly. You might argue though that the redirection does not break external links though I doubt there are (m)any. Datasentinel (talk) 11:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello datasentinel, i wanted to do BC2 speed feat on normal mode. I was wandering what is normal mode, is it Novice or Expert? An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 15:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :That would be Expert mode. Datasentinel (talk) 15:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) : ---- Sorry for deleting your page, I'm still getting used to using this wiki stuff and I don't know what I did. As long as it helps others get the briefings and investigations, do whatever ya need to. Jackosataco (talk) 12:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Congrats for becoming number one on the wiki! ^^ An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 03:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, don't mention it ;-) Datasentinel (talk) 14:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- You have been promoted to admin. Congrats and good work. Netherith (talk) 10:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :That came as a surprise. Thanks. Datasentinel (talk) 13:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Quote for a Video Hi Datasentinel, Was wondering if you'd care to give me a quote to use in a video we are making about the Next-Gen Launch titles. Essentially I'm curious what you are excited about for DC Universe Online on the PS4. The quote would be used alongside your username with a link to this wikia's url. Thanks! :I think I could give you a decent console related quote, but it would be a fake since I sit behind mouse and keyboard when I play DCUO. Sorry. Datasentinel (talk) 00:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey Everyone i have edited Exobit by putting the maps there ---- Forum Link Alteration I'm thinking of removing the "Forums" on this wikia and simply linking to the forums on the official game site. Opinions? Netherith (talk) 11:18, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, not that the forums are full of joy and overuse, but should not there be at least one place where one can announce and discusss wiki maintenance? It's easier to post stuff like that in a central place than on several different talk pages. :A link to the official forum is a tempting idea though. Would it be possible to have both? I am thinking of one 'maintenance' board, one 'free for everything board" for chit chat or questions and that link to the official forum. :Datasentinel (talk) 15:52, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- hello my user name is diecast69 on my PS3 andin Dcuo it's The GoldenFlash and sine the update my home trinket are giving me a hard time. In my home every trinket is at the max (boost2) and my battery are all full to but my trinket act as if they we're just unlock niv1 , what can i do now ? And is DC working on it ? my home mods are all ok tho , still at the max , no problem there . As soon as I go in 2vs2 arena my trinket bug but every one else i fight are all ok , full supply drop , orbital strike , henchman , but not me , and im at a total disadvantage. Can you help me get some support ? 22:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC)diecast69 :Hello, please have a look at Game Update 32. Look for the section labeled Mainframe Trinket Update. My advice would be to get proper PvP trinkets from the PvP vendor(s). :Datasentinel (talk) 22:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Character Class Assessment I'll need you to do a check on my assessments on Player Role Classes to ensure general perspective. I also am not really familiar with the Healer abilities and what gameplay styles they favour (eg Celestial favours Battle Mage style). And yes, I am drafting the page to become the future front page layout. Netherith (talk) 01:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. I cannot find something too odd in there, though I wonder why you want to write up that. I mean are there really significant differences between an Ice Tank and a Fire Tank? Other than different animations and different names for their powers. Some stuff, especially the player characters like ninja, mentor etc., looks a little dreamt up to me, but then again, being an exobyte super-hero or super villain is too :) :Overall I find the page too complex for a front page and we should may be consider second-tier entry pages which can have longer write-ups and can be linked too from the front page. Like a tree structure: top node, second-tier nodes and so on as needed to keep it reasonably simple and accessible at a glance. Just my two cents though. :Are you sure that tabber should be used on the front page? It requires Javascript and many people are surfing with Javascript disabled by default. The current home page looks still okay if hit without Javascript I think since just the folded boxes all appear unfolded in that case. Also, the broken tab looks a bit bad. I had that too once. May be & n b s p ; instead of the spaces helps or a < b r / > in the right place? :Last, but not least, am I allowed to edit in there? Going over it I spotted three or four places which I instantly wanted to edit, but I wanted to ask you first. :Datasentinel (talk) 07:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Go ahead and edit some. ::The ultimate purpose is to form a "Overlord" page for anyone seeking quick answers to what they seek, since this game doesn't actually have an official handbook or instruction list, this will serve that purpose; the wikia's "front page" and "contents page". I'm basing the layout on the layouts of various other MMORPG wikias like Runescape, WoW and Minecraft, etc. ::The "Character Classes" like Ninja, Mentor, Rare Hunter, etc are actually renowned "roles" that people end up conforming into in MMORPGs. I no doubt suspect you have encountered the terms Ninja and Noob being thrown around the game. I, myself, fall under the Lorist category. and there are other people who play solely to obtain rare items (in this case they would be the iconic items). Rest assured, they are relevant, particularly when I write up expected conduct rules and such in the Gameplay section. ::There are differences between the power roles, as noted, the Ice powers favor defense while Fire favors aggression (which makes it an ideal DPS power, alongside Light). Netherith (talk) 11:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::What was the intention of the "Split before-2" feature? Netherith (talk) 08:38, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's to have better control over the tabber tabs. You can control line breaks within tabber tab lines with it and thus resolve the problem with single tabs expand over two lines. I found some CSS on Comunity Central and added it to the site's CSS. :::::Split before-2 means line break before second tabber tab, it currently works up to 10, but can be extended easily as needed in the site's CSS file - via admin dashboard. Datasentinel (talk) 09:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Styles page feat picture. Hi there. What is the purpose of the feat picture on the Styles page? And why is it in the Styles Types section? As far as I remember weapon styles count toward that feat as well. Pingvinozavr (talk) 18:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, the purpose of placing that feat (picture) on the general style page is to make users aware of the fact that collecting styles is more than just changing your visual means. :Believe it or not, I for one threw many styles away unused when I started playing since the stats of the gear in question were simply lower than what I had equipped already. Of course I would not have done that would I have known that collecting styles counts towards an achievement. I hope that answers your first question? :As far as the placement is concerned, I just wanted to place it prominently, so users do not skip the information contained with it. I have moved it to the top now. :To be honest, I was not really aware of the fact that weapon styles count towards the general style feats too since most style feats (themed and iconic) are costume related only. This info is currently also missing from the wiki, at least in the places I would have looked. I will add a remark to the related pages (style, style feats and weapon types). :Datasentinel (talk) 06:23, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::This feat picture is still bugging me a little since it shifts first row in the style types if the "Contents" table is hidden. Any ideas on how to fix that? Pingvinozavr (talk) 19:07, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Ahh, I see... I fixed it now. You can always use the template under a section to clear all previous formatting. Datasentinel (talk) 20:26, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hello Hero! I just started playing this game (and it's very fun) and can't figure out where the "beginner" sort of section on this site would be. But you seem to be a full of knowledge so I thought I'd say hi here in hopes of getting some direction. NycterisA (talk) 17:16, January 27, 2014 (UTC) NycterisA (Nyxteris on DCUO) :Hi there. What you ask is very hard to answer since I absolutely don't know what you already know and where your problems might be. For starters you only need to worry about which role you want to play and which weapon you will take. Anything else will get clearer while you advance to level 30. :There are four roles for (group) play, damage, controller, healer, tank. Damage is the attack role. Tank is the defender, who grabs the attention of enemies so that the others can better attack. Healer restores the health of the whole group and the controller restores the power of the whole group. :Which role you get is depended on which power you pick while you create your character. E.g. fire and ice are tank powers, gadget and mental are controller powers and sorcery and nature are healer powers. If you decide to play damage, any power is possible though some are more on the defensive side. :Damage and tank roles usually would pick a melee weapon while controllers and healers usually would pick a ranged weapon. This is because those weapon choices are most suitable for their role play. :The story mode until level 30 is like one looong tutorial, so I would suggest to just play on until level 30 and then come here again and ask any questions left. You may want to use the forum though, which is a more suitable place for such questions. :Datasentinel (talk) 15:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you that's actually plenty of great starter info for me! I'll check out the forums. :(Also I picked Healer.) :NycterisA (talk) 21:32, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Nyxteris I have developed a theme style checklist for my own use. I dunno if you would like to incorporate it here on the wiki. It is currently in Excel format. If your interested email me and I will be happy to send it to you. Trackez :Hi there. If you mean by theme style checklist a list of points to have or check for in a wikia theme, that is subject to taste very much. :Casual editors often have problems with the most simple page layouts or don't care for it. So, thanks for your offer, but I don't think we currently need even more rules to follow up to. :Datasentinel (talk) 21:10, February 23, 2014 (UTC) DataSentinal, I can see where I might have been unclear. What I am refering to is a DCUO Feat checklist for the different "Theme Styles". I didn't include the Iconic styles as they are easier to identify since they are bought at the vendor. I agree that a wiki checklist would be well intrusive. However as you stated not everyone is capable of creating a page and making it flow with the rest of the site. So I wanted to know if you wish to or had the time to put up a checklist that is printable so people can track which styles they have already collected. Trackez :Ahh, I see. Hmm, that's certainly a good idea, but we have not really the means to host files other than images and videos. If you could agree to upload your Excel file at a free file hoster and post the link to it here, I'll see through to add it on the Theme Styles page under External Links. Datasentinel (talk) 18:04, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I can send it to you in pdf format too. I am just offering the work and format. You can do whatever you like with it. Just let me know a place to send the files too. proposal Would you be interested in having a top level domain for this wiki? Like www.dcuowiki.com? :Sorry, I do not understand the question. You do realize that this is a community wiki? There is no money in it. So are you offering to sponsor a TLD for this wiki or do you want to sell one? Please elaborate. :Also, please keep in mind that a provider for a TLD might be out of business in one or two years. Wikia almost certainly will be not. :Datasentinel (talk) 12:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) what i was proposing was sponsering a domain that would go to this address but im not sure that wikia even allow top level domains for wikia sites Useruser3 talk 17:26, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :I need to check the terms of use before I can answer that one. Datasentinel (talk) 21:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::There is only one point in the terms of use I can spot which might be used to neglect your proposal and that is Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service;. However I cannot see that a simple forward would be malicious as meant in that statement. ::Of course it is still debatable whether a TLD such as www.dcuowiki.com or www.dcuowiki.info would lead to a gain of access here since Google as well as Bing bring up dcuniverseonline.wikia.com if you search for DCUO wiki. A TLD mostly unknown and unused would be a waste of resources I think. ::Datasentinel (talk) 14:00, April 9, 2014 (UTC) hotfixes would you rather i moved my hotfixes list into pages sorted by year like: 2011 HotFixes 2012 HotFixes 2013 HotFixes 2014 HotFixes to cut down on how much the users need to scroll? i could do this for the other sections on Updates if you want p.s the talk page link on your Signature is broken Useruser3 talk 21:24, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think that would be a very good idea considered how long that list has grown. :P.S.: The link to my talk page is not broken since we are actually on my talk page. Wikia always does format links to the page you are on like that. :Datasentinel (talk) 21:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) maps Would interactive maps be of use to the wiki?. Think google maps but for Metropolis and Gotham Useruser3 talk 13:41, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I think that is a very cool idea. I have seen such maps for The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim I think, but I don't know how they are made. :Datasentinel (talk) 14:02, April 9, 2014 (UTC) started to implement the templates that are used for the maps but not sure how it works just yet. gonna play with it on a local wikia install first Useruser3 talk 00:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there Datasentinel, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in DC Universe Online's History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Competing with the Marvel Heroes wiki Now that its up and running. The Marvel Heroes MMORPG would most probably be the area where the stiffest competition will be coming from (largely due to DC and Marvel's rivalry). I am looking to upgrade the site to incorporate some of the bling the Marvel Heroes Unofficial Wikia has (the official wikia offers no competition to us), however, editing Monobook does not seem to work for me. Perhaps you may have better luck. The Marvel Heroes wikia seems to be using the same Monobook codes as the Halo wikia. Currently, I wish to incorporate the blue bars behind the section titles on the front page and the lines (one above and one below) that the section titles on the common pages have. Netherith (talk) 07:59, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I just remotely get what you are talking about. Monobook seems to be a plugin which needs to be installed, but I don't know of any way to install plugins here by ourselves. You probably should contact wikia support about this as they offer to install additional plugins on a by case basis if you can make a case for it. :Also see http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Version :Why you fear their competiton is beyond me and if so, I think the worst of all moves would be to copy their page layout or parts of it. :Last but not least if you wish to accompany the headlines with a graphic, the way to go is probably http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CSS. :Datasentinel (talk) 08:40, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I do not fear their competition. I welcome it. I just wish to keep up with them. Netherith (talk) 00:36, June 4, 2014 (UTC) The Collapsible Tables Any clue on how to keep the collapsible tables from compressing into 1 column when they are uncollapsed? Netherith (talk) 03:45, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, would you please give me an example by pointing me to one? Datasentinel (talk) 11:20, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Go to either the Batman, Nightwing, Wonder Woman or Batgirl pages. They should be using the new template with the issues I mentioned. ::I have no idea, sorry. Had a short glimpse at the html page's code, but spotted nothing. This may be a case for the wikia community forums. Other folks have problems with that template too. Datasentinel (talk) 09:40, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- You dont Under stand Bane Has Zero Gadgets In his Legends Load Out And He Has Green AoE Balts Which Are Atomic His Legends Load out He Summings Lage Rock Objects Wich Is a earth Power Stop Killing Info How Can Bane Have Gadgets As A power when he Does not Use Them He has Earth Abillites In Game play legends Where He summmons A rock To thoughr Or smash and He does Have Atomic Power See His Venom Aoe Area Of effect His Just Like Mettalo Or omac Bots So Stop re Edit My Pages Its Clear That you Dont Have Bane As a Legends Avatar And Giaganta Has Earth Power Becuse She Summones Rock to Smash Enemies Bane Has The Same Power And You keep Making Bane Have Gadgets He dose Not Use them You Idoit Next tIME Stop Destroying My pages Or your Being Reported You think Banes Rocks Have Nothing to do With Earth That's A Common Earth Power Like Doomsday And Name One Legends Load Out where Bane Has A Gadget Device And Like Up Atomic Its Has Links To banes Venom Supergirl Legends avatar Supergirl is available in vendor only for Legendary members, which I think pretty much fits for "special promotion" section, why there is a need for 2 same characters in a different sections if you could just describe that promotion in the price section? Pingvinozavr (talk) 19:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :I think I understand what's bothering you, but those are really two different items with different rarity, paid for with different currency and last but not least from different vendors. To have the overviews match what the vendors have I think Supergirl should appear on both listings - even if it's on the same page. The longer I think of it the more I would instead be in favor of splitting the special promotion avatar(s) from the ones available from the marketplace. Datasentinel (talk) 17:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::However those items both grant you the same avatar for legends and this is what that page is about, avatars. Think of it as a style - even though you can get it from different sources it will still be the same style, there is no need to list the same style in the styles page multiple times just because you can get it in a different ways, you can just list the sources you can get that style from in the description(if there was any) or on that style page. Also there are more legends characters that gonna appear the way Supergirl did as well as such characters as Future Batman and Harley that you can get with Ultimate Edition which will lead to the whole bunch of clones in a different sections of the same page. Pingvinozavr (talk) 00:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Hm, I forgot that we have extra vendor listings for those in the meantime. Thus the overview of avatars can be unbound from the availability setting. Though taken strictly Supergirl is neither a (sole) Martketplace item nor a special promotion. Datasentinel (talk) 08:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Classic Batman trivia section Hello again :) Haven't you seen the description of my edit? Classic Batman was never part of the "chose Batman skin poll", the poll was between Troika suit and New 52, New 52 won and we will see it at the end of the year, also there will be one more unannounced skin before that. Pingvinozavr (talk) 17:06, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :No, I only had a short glimpse. Mea culpa. Will revert. Datasentinel (talk) 17:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- I Understand Bane has Gadgets As a power But im I allowd To upload Images Second Give Me a bann Warning A another Whats your Fav Power :I am sorry, but I dont understand what you want say. And who are you? Why is your message not signed? Datasentinel (talk) 09:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- SOE Census Data API On 9/5/214, SOE opened public access to the DCUO Census Data API which includes real time information on DCUO Items and characters. Many sites are accessing this data directly. Sore has developed a site that links to the current in game Items and Characters: http://soredcuo.azurewebsites.net/ The source for all of the data from the search tool is directly from SOE: https://census.soe.com/ The SOE DCUO Census Data may be useful for updating information on this wiki as it is directly from the Live SOE servers. (O)v(O) :Nice. That would be great if we could fetch item specs directly from an API, but a few glances showed that we have items the SOE category overviews don't have. E.g. couldn't find the bows from the most recent DLC. Anyway, thanks for pointing it out. I am sure there are also many items in there, we don't have yet. :Out of curiosity, is your site a plain javascript solution? Datasentinel (talk) 17:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :The above link is Sore's site and not mine. The latest DLC items are not in the data currently. A few other items are missing from the data also. :There are several examples how to access the data on census.soe.com including both JavaScript Object Notation (json) and xml. Hopefully the links I created below work: *http://census.soe.com/s:example/xml/get/dcuo/item?code_name=surplus-resto-katanas *http://census.soe.com/s:example/json/get/dcuo/item?code_name=surplus-resto-katanas ::For now the only thing I can think of is to provide the official SOE item ID in the info boxes. I have changed the item template accordingly, example and first page to feature it is Ace-Brand Chem-Proof Leggings. Datasentinel (talk) 18:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Modern Batman Hi there. I have moved Modern Batman from general "Avatars" section in Legends PvP Avatars to the "Marketplace and Special Promotion Avatars" since the only way to get him is through subscribing. Pingvinozavr (talk) 01:55, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :All right, thanks. Datasentinel (talk) 09:00, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Hello Datasentinel, I am Nelmamoohead, an admin on the Infinite Crisis Wiki, and I was wondering if we could be affiliates because our games are similar. Our games are both Free to Play DC Universe games. If you consider my request, I will post a link to your wiki, and we can talk about what you will do. Thanks, Nelmamoohead: What do you fight for? 22:57, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I think a highlighted discussion would do for both our wikis, and I saw you have an affiliates link on your top navigation, but the page hasn't been created. Maybe you could create it and put affiliates you already have? On the Infinite Crisis homepage I would put an icon and a link to your wiki, as well as a blog and a highlighted discussion. Nelmamoohead: What do you fight for? 16:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I put the wiki icon with a link in our affiliates section on the mainpage, and added a highlighted discussion. Thanks, Nelmamoohead (talk) 13:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Main page footers Hi, Datasentinel! Big fan of the site and game ;) While perusing the site I noticed the Gaming and SOE footers on the main page and was wondering if you guys wanted those to stretch the entire width of the page? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 03:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hello there. :I take it your suggestion is in anticipation of the upcoming wikia layout overhaul. I have nothing against the footers spreading to page width, but after having a closer look at the SOE games footer in particular I am a little confused now. :We are still using the the originally suggested version from http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SOEFooter which we are not allowed to edit. Any layout changes would have to be done there I think as not to distort images and fonts. :Then I wanted to play around with a transparent background image (File:SOE footer background test.png), because I found the footer looked very ugly on most sites involved. In the process I noticed that most if not all other wikis are using a cooked up localized version which does not even include our own wiki here. (That ticked me off a bit, we link to them prominently ever since, they don't link to us.) Then I wanted to save away the localized template, so I simply copied the wikitext of the templates, but the graphics were missing in the result. I tried to figure out how the graphics are included and I think, it's via CSS, but the CSS is not reachable for me there since I am no admin. :I have enough of this subject now. If I am in the mood another day I will probably add our wiki to all the localized versions. However if you want to make changes to the centralized template at Community Central or create a cooked up version here, feel free to give it a shot. Just let me know when it's finished in case of a localized version and I will then add it to the main page. :Datasentinel (talk) 02:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll take a look at the one on Community Central and make some changes there - tbh, I wasn't even aware those footers hadn't been tweaked since our switch to fluid, so I'll likely look at all of them (thanks for pointing it out). Probably won't get to it until next week, though ;) Raylan13 (talk) 02:39, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The footers have both been stretched ;) Because the SOE one is not native to the site, it might take a bit for it to show the newer version - you can see it on Community Central, though. Raylan13 (talk) 20:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) That's an excellent improvement - I shall use it on Community Central ;) Thanks! Raylan13 (talk) 02:05, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Legends Hello. Is there a way to remove "PVP" form Legends PVP Avatars(both from general page and each avatar page) without manually editing each of them? Since those avatar can now be used in Legends PVE. :Hello. Not that I know of. Datasentinel (talk) 15:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Most Impressive! You kick wiki-butt girl! This Leaderboard and community won't forget you anytime soon! Kudos on making this wiki one of the Best! --Earth-742 (talk) 09:35, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very very much. However I think you exaggerate a little... Datasentinel (talk) 10:08, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Please update the Iconic PvE and PvP Armor that is DLC locked! Since you`re No. in this Wiki and you`re so active, I was wondering if you can update the Cost in Cash and Marks for the Iconic gear that is DLC locked, this means T2.5, T5, T5.5, T5.9, T6 and T6.5 and also the T2-T5 PvP gear. As you saw (or not, I don`t know) I`ve already updated the cost in Cash and Marks of T1 PvP and T1-T4 PvE gear on the Iconic Battle Suits page. Thank you! Karela2 (talk) 11:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm. Why can't you do that yourself? Datasentinel (talk) 21:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Have you ever thought that not everybody can afford to buy DLCs/Membership in this game? Just because you have all (or some or a membership) DLCs that doesn`t mean automatically that all guys here have a membership!!! Why I can`t do that? Maybe because I don`t have DLCs or membership. Is that a good reason? Karela2 (talk) 09:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- DLC Feats page: I attempted to add the Amazon Fury II Feats today but had problems getting the page to load after making edits. I believe the page had become too complex with the number of tables and links. I removed many of the "dead" links to non existent pages and the page loaded faster. You can revert it back with the dead links if they serve a purpose. :Yes, that page is a little monster with all those DLC packs out now. It needs to be broken down into separate pages, but also kept since too many links point to there. I see what I can do. :As to your edits... The page still loads terribly slow for me plus you killed one or two existing links. The non-existing links are just for pages which don't exist yet, but might one day. It's probably not worth to have an extra page for trivial feats, but some feats are not trivial and could use maps and walkthroughs. I will revert your edits. :Datasentinel (talk) 21:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for breaking out the DLC Feats to individual pages. Recent pictures section. Hi there, where did the section(the one that was on the right side near recent wiki activity) go? Was it some global Wikia change or the local one? Pingvinozavr (talk) 20:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hello. I have no idea, I have not even noticed so far. I have changed nothing in this regard and I would assume Netherith also did not. Anyway, if you click on Photos in the menu bar, you get the same thing. : Datasentinel (talk) 21:21, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- I didn't realise until afterwards that there were already photos :p I'll probably continue to update the wikis for mods. Cheers. :Please try to stick to the format of existing pages if possible. Datasentinel (talk) ---- Are you able to set thePvP Vendor List Season 3 to look like the Season 2. I'm having trouble making a table has multiple tabs. (like lvl 96 and 97 pvp cr armour). :You need to use source mode editing for that. It would not work with the visual editor. I'll look into it tomorrow. Datasentinel (talk) 18:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Are you able to add "Power Introduced" to theDLCInfobox template . Currently, none of the episodes have what powers they come with, and it'd be nice for players to easily tell by looking at the poster. Cheers. Hipachi (talk) 09:17, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I would be able to do that. However with new DLC structure, powers are a separate download, they don't come with episodes (formerly DLC packs) anymore. Datasentinel (talk) 09:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply: CR next to level Hello Datasentinel, I thank you for your time to acknowledge my recent activities for I am still relatively new and haven't acquire the necessary skill for advance editing as Source Edit as of yet, For I do believe a plentiful amount of information needs to be updated. Pardon my incompetence. Marcheziora (talk) 16:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, there is nothing to seek a pardon for here. I mean it's not that wikia exists since hundreds of years and everyone has to know how it works from scratch. It has been a learning process for all of us. :Source editing just means editing the page in its pure text form including all formatting tags. Thus you can make low level changes to a page you cannot make or at least cannot make easily while using the visual editor. :Datasentinel (talk) 11:03, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wikistaff tag "Staff" is usually used to describe wikia employees, and DC Universe Online Wiki:Administrators#List of administrators is supposed to be used for the purpose of finding admins (feel free to edit that). Atheist723 (talk) 04:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Game Update 47 Changes Game Update 47 removed Marks of Triumph and Symbols. Any items that had a Mark of Triumph cost will now have a Mark of Victory cost. Almost all PVE gear has new Stats due to the Stat Flattening. I will try to edit a few pages a day if time permits. :That sounds promising. Thanks for your work. :P.S.: In the future we might just take the stats from the census data, but I can't promise. We cannot take all the data from there - which would be the easiest -, because info about styles, sockets and marks price (if vendor gear) are not included in the census data. Also the downside of that would be that once the census site goes offline, we would have no data. :Datasentinel (talk) 14:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I noticed the test page that you picked data from the Census. Very Slick. ::By the way, I just noticed they add combat rating caps on instances. If I understand correctly, all this does is punishing people for buying high tier gear instead of saving it all up to buy the whole set at once. Yeah, as a free player with multiple characters with 70+ combat rating, I'm a little ticked off. ::Atheist723 (talk) 05:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::You cannot save it up since the cap on the Marks of Victory is just 100. Thus you can merely buy full sets which have an overall cost less than 100. All the implications of the changes have yet to show. The most punished will be players who bought single DLCs previously. Once they are out of their DLC's tier, they can only earn marks by visiting the Vault. Datasentinel (talk) 08:11, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::The tier 4 suits are like, 20~30 marks for each piece? I wonder if you can work your way around the combat rating through the bank or vendors or something else. ::::Atheist723 (talk) 13:40, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::The new Vending Unit 00 in the Hall of Doom Pit or the Watchtower Aquacultural Area sells Tier 1-4 armor styles for 10 Marks each. This allows a player to complete previous Tier sets for Feat points. (O)v(O) ::::::It's still way harder for free players with 70+ CR to get any marks, since Batcave: Inner Sanctum alert is now the only one that offers marks. It's going to be ridiculously boring to grind that over and over instead of doing one of the 9 or so tier 3 instances. ::::::Atheist723 (talk) 15:02, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Episode Page Icons Hello Datasentinel, I didnt know that there are two versions of it, i thought its like the character infobox where the other one is outdated and the other one is the new format, and some of the pages using the 2nd format doesnt show the icons very clearly, thats why i used the other one, but ill keep that in mind and thanks for the information. MarvelGeist (talk) 12:45, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Introducing New Gaming Footers Game Footers The new game footers are brought to you by Encyclopedia Gamia and our very own Games Hub. The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new games and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Wikia games footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the game you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a game should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Games Hub for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. *Any site participating in the footer will have each individual game in their franchise created on Encyclopedia Gamia for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may take ownership of the pages. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My game's genre isn't included. In most cases a game can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Rogue-like games, for instance, aren't included because many games feature stealth elements. Instead, they can be found within the Action-Adventure footer. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough games for the footer. I already have a footer. For footers that were created and maintained by Wikia staff, these will be replaced with the new footers. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Submit your site! Raylan13 (talk) 20:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Style Sets At this point there are no Healer or Tank items that provide for the Anti-Freeze style set. So why include blank sections for each? (Serious question). Degrelescence (talk) 00:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh, sorry, I was not aware of that and thought you had deleted those because they were empty. :The fact should be mentioned in the text though for people like me :) :Btw, what do the asterisks mean (e.g. *Shoulders) in the table for the controller role? :Datasentinel (talk) 10:09, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Plans Hello, haven't checked in for a while... in the case of the Flex Soder plans, do you research them once (consuming the plan) and then you could make infinite products with exobits, soders and enhancers? I recalled that being the case, but the plans pages makes it sounds like the plans are a component to making further soders. --Atheist723 (talk) :Yes, once you learn the plan - by consuming it - you can make infinite soders or mods. Thus the plan is not a component, but the key to make r&d items. :What you probably find confusing is that the the assembly instruction is under the consumable page. The plan is just an item you use to learn it and then it's gone. For the real info look on the consumable's page Flex Soder Mk V. :BTW, I have reverted your edits. All plan pages have the same layout and I don't want to change several hundred pages. Datasentinel (talk) 15:34, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Datasentinel! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the DC Universe Online community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:26, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I have submitted this wiki for inclusion in the MMO genre footer. Thanks for your time. Datasentinel (talk) 00:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you! Raylan13 (talk) 01:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for running clean up for me. I saw the edit on the Abandoned Shipyard Kiosk page. I'll be sure to include your changes as I move forward. sorry for the headaches! ' (Skeledude (talk) 17:40, October 16, 2015 (UTC)) ' Gotham Otisburg Agile Expert Challenge Gallery Image Please stop deleting my picture of the Otisburg Agile Expert Challenge Race from the Gallery where I put it. It shows a more exact place where the race can be found since many players (including me) didn`t found that race from the first try and neither your 400x400 image of the race location didn`t helped. All I want is to help people and if you keep deleteing that image from the gallery I realy can`t help people out. Karela2 (talk) 10:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, I had reverted your edits because it seemed to me you wanted to achieve the contrary. You deleted the 'First storey' image caption in the infobox - which is a very clear indicator as to where to look for the race - and changed it into 'Gotham - Otisburg'. I didn't find that a helpful edit at all. :And as far as images for races are concerned, you need the maps to give you an orientation point so you can find the street block/corner with the race easily. I cannot believe that you would have difficulties in finding a purple or white light cone if you know at which street block to look for it. :I will continue to review your edits and change what I cannot understand. If you think you need to explain your edits in detail, there is always the page's talk page. :Also, please keep in mind that similar pages like races, base items, consumables etc. likely are following a layout scheme. If you change one substantially, please change all pages in the according group. :Datasentinel (talk) 11:07, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hey Data, I messed up with a few image additions. Can you delete them for me? Thanks and sorry for making extra work for you, I'll be more careful in the future. They are: QB-Enterance-Image.jpg :: QB-Enterance-Map.jpg :: RavenVSRaven_PromoLoadingScreen.jpg.jpg Skeledude (talk) 00:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :It's not a problem. It's done. Datasentinel (talk) 00:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Joker load screen The Joker load screen isn't retired Iron sable 3 (talk) 01:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :That one is I believe since it's the old one with the retired DCUO logo. I don't see loading screens anymore since it's broken on my screen resolution of 1920x1200 since a year or so, but if that motive is still in use than it should be without that logo. Datasentinel (talk) 09:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I turned on my PS3 to play DCUO and the Joker load screen was present. Iron sable 3 (talk) 03:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::And you are sure it has this logo , but not this ? Datasentinel (talk) 18:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'm sure it has this logo --Iron sable 3 (talk) 20:32, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, then the current screenie on the wiki should go under retired since it has the old DCUO logo. If it is possible to do a screenshot on the PS3, please feel free to upload and put it on the loading screen page. :::Datasentinel (talk) 10:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- I'm starting to notice that the spawn location for the bounties are starting to move. I've been updating as I find new ones; however, it seems a bit redundent on edits to keep numbering them. Want to just use Dots to show their locations rather then numbers that are not referenced anywhere on the wiki? Ctackett6407 (talk) 17:50, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :The numbers are indeed referenced on some bounties in the text description of the locations. However if updating those is too painful, please do as you see fit. The text descriptions - if any - could be unnumbered as well. Thanks for looking into the subject. Datasentinel (talk) 17:56, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Page Deletion Hi, Why did you delete my page? -Folivora :Please read your talk page. Thanks. :Nothing has really been deleted as far as I know since you posted the same information on your personal pages where it belongs. Should there however have been information which is not covered on your other pages, just let me know and I retrieve it for you. :Datasentinel (talk) 02:14, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ---- I was just wondering why did you undo the edit I did on the Marketplace page? Waldial (talk) 09:14, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :Marketplace icons are not green, those are bright yellow-ish. Some of the items on the marketplace are also available in-game like e.g. the Vault Ticket or the Personal Teleporter: HQ. Those usually have green icons and thus the uncommon rarity, but mostly have differing item descriptions and always have other Daybreak Census item numbers. Datasentinel (talk) 12:08, April 1, 2016 (UTC)